Random OC Drabbles
by ItachanPastaLover
Summary: Just a random collect of my OCs and their wierd daily lives. Rated T for possible later drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Kids are so strange!

Random drabble about my friend's and my OCs :D

Just to be clear, Jiro is a Vampire Hybrid, Alexa is an Angel, and their son Kokurai is a mix of the two, just incase you get confused about that.

I own everything except Jiro, he belongs to a good friend of mine:)

* * *

><p>Kokurai sat down on the couch watching T.V like he always did when he was bored. For a 4 year old, he knew a lot about things 4 year olds didn't, he might as well be 7. Then again, being a half-vampire half-angel baby had it's advantages. For one, he was taller and had the body of a 7 year old, so no one dared to pick on him, not to mention he had his father's super strength and the witty, smart-ass attitude of his mother. The downfall of this is that he matured physically and mentally faster than the human children did and that not only cause problems as far as the humans noticing the extreme change, but it added onto the strange habits children get. He sat there, not only slumped onto the couch lazily, but he had his hand in his pants! No, he wasn't touching himself, but it sure looked like it. Alexa walked in with a smile "Kokurai-kun! Dinner's ready come and e-" She stopped in her tracks and looked at her son, wide-eyed.<p>

"K-kokurai…honey, what are you doing?" She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. The boy looked up at his mother confused.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Why do you have your hand there?" She pointed at him. He looked down and back at her, his face not changing.

"My hand? It feels comfortable…" the black haired half-breed explained nonchalantly. Alexa gave him a face and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh… boys….anyway, get your hand out of there! It's not right." She tugged his hand out and he let out a mumble in protest.

"What was that?" Alexa asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing, Kaa-san~" Kokurai said sweetly, not wanting to anger his mother and pulled his hand out. Alexa sighed and was about to walk out when she noticed he had begun to do something strange again, this time he was picking his nose.

"Kokurai! What did I just tell you? Stop that! Jiro…your kid is being strange!" Alexa called out to her husband who was in the other room. The black haired male walked into the room.

"What is he doing?" He asked, seeming a bit concerned. The vampire turned to look at his son, who by then had stopped picking his nose.

"He was picking his nose! And earlier he had his hand in his pants…" Alexa explained, making a face. She loved her son, but stuff like those just grossed her out.

"Ah, Kokurai is in that stage now of weird behaviors~ Nothing to worry about…" Jiro turned around on his heels and was about to walk away when his wife caught him by the shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. You need to teach him how to get over this…this…habit." She frowned. "You two are guys, you understand each other better, right?" She asked with hope in her eyes. If they had a daughter, she'd be the one to teach her right from wrong when it came to things like this, but Kokurai was obviously a boy and his father knew, or at least Alexa hoped he knew, how to get him away from those bad habits. Jiro groaned softly and turned right back around and went over to his son, who was just staring at his parents talk it over, and sat down next to him.

"Now listen, Kokurai. I'm only going to say this once. Stop it, it's gross…." He leaned in to whisper in his ear and smirked.

"…and your mother is such a girl so just don't to it around her, okay?"

"What was that?" Alexa smacked Jiro upside his head.

"Ouch…it was nothing honey, I love you~" He leaned up to kiss her. She refused it at first but couldn't resist.

"Your lucky I love you." She said looking away, her face a bit red.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-Yo! :D I am back with another small drabble for my OC series~ Enjoy!**

Alexa sat on her couch, knees brought up to her chest as she paid attention to the horror movie she was watching. Her blonde sister, Benni, sat beside her, in the same position only there was a pillow in front of her to shield her eyes from any bloody scenes.

"Th-this movie isn't e-even scary!" Benni tried to sound brave but the shake in her voice gave her away.

"Oh please, you're shaking in place hun. If you're not scared, why have a pillow?"

"IT'S COMFORTABLE!" Benni quickly said and hid behind it, hugging it to her face. "Y-you see? Comfortable~" She mumbled from behind the pillow and Alexa rolled her eyes.

"I think the pillow goes _behind_ your head…" She whispered and returned her attention to the movie and screamed out, her wings sprouting out as her body went into a defensive stance in the air. The "bad guy" of the movie had at that moment decided to pop out at the screen, it's ugly features clearly shown on the HD T.V. Whose bright idea exactly had it been to watch a 3D movie on a high quality T.V…at night?

Oh right…her.

Alexa groaned inwardly and sat back down.

"Scardy cat!" Benni laughed out and rolled off the couch, holding her stomach as she laughed. She felt something tug at her feet and she looked down. She saw a disfigured face and her eyes widened.

"KYAAA!" She stood up quickly and ran away. The "monster" started to laugh, a little boy's laugh.

"Kokurai?" The Angel looked down to stare at him in the face. The little boy took off his mask, grinning widely.

"Hi mommy~" He jump at her with a hug.

"Why did you scare your aunt?" She raised an eyebrow. The little boy shrugged and smiled.

"Fun" Was his simple answer.

"…good enough. Now go scare Bambi…" Alexa grinned at the thought of the lioness getting scared. For an Angel, she had an evil mind.

**Okay, so only 342 words. Bite me. It is a drabble after all~ Hope you liked it.**


End file.
